


The Impenetrable Fortress

by LuxKen27



Series: A Road Less Travelled [18]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/M, Innuendo, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxKen27/pseuds/LuxKen27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome indulges in a secret hobby, but Sesshoumaru is <i>so</i> not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impenetrable Fortress

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media.

Kagome gazed thoughtfully at the scene before her, unable to resist the small smile that rose to her lips. There, in the middle of the gigantic bed, supported by an antique, ornately carved frame, lay her husband, blissfully unaware of her ministrations. He was currently perched on his stomach, his head supported by his forearms, the shimmering curtain of his hair falling over his back and trailing off into the pristine, snow-white sheets. The morning rays of light filtered through the curtains, giving his skin a warm, golden glow.

Of all the bedrooms, in all of the houses they owned around the world, this one was by far her favorite – spring in Switzerland was like nothing else she’d ever seen. Their chalet was tucked into the mountains, where the sun seemed to shine brighter, the air seemed crisper, and the spring-dappled valley that sloped down from their drive seemed greener. It was a beautiful setting, more than fit for her equally beautiful spouse.

But this place was her favorite for another reason: it housed her ever-growing and eclectic collection of pillows. She turned none away – all shapes, sizes, fillings were welcomed, from bed rolls, to body pillows, to sofa throws. She enjoyed the most plain and practical of fabrics right alongside butter-soft suede and intricately embroidered fashions. Sesshoumaru never pretended to understand her fascination with “fluffy nothings,” as he termed them, but to Kagome, there was just something about them that called to her – some sense of comfort and calm to be found in their softness.

Although, at present, “comfort” and “calm” were not exactly at the forefront of her mind.

There’s something to be said for amassing a collection this large; sometimes the craziest of ideas take hold and don’t let go. She’d been plagued by it since they arrived a week ago, and finally, it demanded action. And that was why, early on this spring morning, she was crouched beside her bed instead of in it – she was building a pillow fort.

Methodically she laid the groundwork for her master plan, lining up the sturdy foam throws alongside the bedframe, topping them with lighter, longer decorative shams. She added the layers carefully, moving as quietly as possible around the room, taking her time to select just the right piece to keep this silken house of cards from falling. The entire time, much to her amusement, her husband continued to sleep, completely unaware of the fact that he was slowly being enclosed by her “fluffy nothings.”

Just as she reached out to put the final, tiny pillow in place, she squealed, startled to feel a hand grasping her wrist. She collapsed in a fit of giggles as her husband bolted up through the mass of pillows, catching her around the waist and looking not the least bit amused as she toppled into his lap.

“What is the meaning of this?” he demanded to know, pulling her upright as, like dominoes, the pillows continued to fall around them.

She shook her head, covering her mouth with her hands as the giggles continued, unabated by the glare he sent her way as he pushed the pillows away. “Really, this is how you repay my indulgence?” he huffed, pushing one perfectly-manicured hand through his hair as he surveyed the damage.

Suddenly he turned to her, the gleam in his eye sharp and knowing, almost immediately quelling her laughter. She swallowed convulsively as he leaned closer, one hand ghosting over her side. “I apologize,” he said.

She furrowed her brow. “For what?”

A tiny smile pulled at the corners of his lips. “If you had the time and inclination to do all _this_ ,” he explained, waving one arm to indicate their rather unusual surroundings, “while in _my_ bed, then that tells me I’m doing something wrong.” 

Her breath caught as she felt the smooth warmth of his lips on her neck. She fell back, landing in a pile of silk-encased, down-filled pillows, her uncertainty melting into a mixture of love and lust. 

“Allow me to make it up to you,” he murmured, his breath warm against the shell of her ear.

She gazed up at him with wide eyes. “You know of a better way to have fun in bed, other than building a pillow fort?” she asked, feigning innocence even as he settled into the cradle of her body. 

His gaze smoldered and his smirk turned predatory. “More entertaining ideas _immediately_ come to mind,” he returned, closing his mouth over hers as he pressed against her insistently.


End file.
